


Kpop One Shots

by springdai



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal, Bickering, Domination, Don't worry, First work - Freeform, I promise, Multi, No Incest, One-Shot, Oral, Pet Names, Random - Freeform, Sibling fights, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, how to tag, parents are literally downstairs, request by a friend, weird family, you will still be dating Taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdai/pseuds/springdai
Summary: A collection of one shots (mainly smut) between the reader and a Korean idols. Read at your own discretion!





	Kpop One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> For a beloved friend, T. (This could possibly become a one-shot series if this one goes well)

Anxiousness spread throughout your body as you climbed the steps of the home. You smoothed out my dress, making sure you looked as presentable as possible. Reluctant to knock, your fist hung in the air. You dropped your hand, sighing. Taehyung wasn't even arriving with you, he wouldn't be able to lighten the mood or calm you down. He said that he wasn't sure when he'd be getting there (due to work) and to go inside whenever you got there. You were happy to be in a relationship with him, he was goofy yet sophisticated. He was also very soft and would be shy at some times with you, but you didn't mind; you were infatuated your fluffy man. 

You couldn't stay outside forever, the cold air continuously nipped at your bare legs. Hugging your jacket closer, you knew you had to enter. You knocked twice and patiently waited for anyone to open the door. It finally did, revealing...Taehyung? _He said he would be late...But he also didn't specify that. Although, Taehyung is the one to tell me his every move._

Taehyung leaned against the door frame and smirked, "Y/N." Was all he said. You spotted off about your boyfriend. "Where's your glasses?" You questioned. His eyebrows raised. "I'm wearing contacts." He spoke quickly. Something about Taehyung was different but you didn't decide to dwell on it, his parents were the only thing you could focus on. He moved out of the way and gestured you inside. 

All the same self-conscious questions came rushing back all at once when you stepped foot into the house. _Would they like me? What if they don't like the fact that I'm an accountant and not a lawyer like him? What if they hate that I don't have a Master's degree like their son?_ You did make good money but Taehyung made more, your own parents praised him more than they ever did with you. It was like he was way out of your league; he had a handsome face, the perfect personality, was top of his classes, and is a lawyer. You still find it crazy 'til this day that he sees something in you. _What if his parents want someone better for him?_  

Their home was elegant, yet homey; this seems like a house Taehyung would grow up in. Their parents were in sight, most likely in the kitchen or some other part of the house. You walked around, observing the little things. You came across photos of a pair of infants, knowing that one of them was Taehyung. The other infant resembled him greatly, but don't most siblings look the same at some point? You became less tense seeing another photo of the infants but this time with their parents; they looked as loving as your boyfriend described. 

"I was a cute baby, wasn't I?" Taehyung came up from behind you, causing you to flinch a little. You nodded and continued to look at photos. Noticing you were beginning to see photos of the brothers as they got older, he placed his hands on your hips trying to get your attention. He succeeded, you turned your head towards him. He nuzzled his head into your neck, "You look nice." He hummed against your skin. You giggled slightly, completely turning around. "You're the one who picked out the dress." You reminded him. He coughed. "Of course I did, I'm just telling you that you look nice in it."

He close the space between you both again, "I bet you look better with it off." He said lowly, leaning down to kiss your neck. You pressed your hands on his chest, pushing him away lightly. "What are you doing? We are in your parent's living room." You eyes were wide, this was a side of Taehyung you had never witnessed. "I'm sorry, honey." His tone didn't sound sincere at all. 

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" You asked, needing a little space from him and time to freshen up. He grinned and took your hand in his, his smile making you feel reassured. You felt like there was something wrong with him but you were reminded that this was your boyfriend because of his beautiful smile. Your insecurities tarnished when ever you were with him, he was good at that. You were suddenly not that nervous to meet his parents but you still hadn't ran into them. 'Taehyung' had managed to keep you from seeing the other family photos on the way as you made you way to the bathroom. He led you up the stairs and stopped in front of the many doors; the house was pretty large. 

"Thank you." You kissed his cheek, removing your hand from his. You turned your back to him to enter this bathroom, but was taken aback when he pushed himself in as well. "Tae-" He crashes his lips against yours, closing and locking the door behind him. He moved hastily against your lips, wanting more and more each second. Your boyfriend had never kissed you this harsh, but it didn't fail to turn you on. He hooked his hands under your thighs and lifted you up onto the counter without breaking the kiss. To make you open your mouth, he began to knead your breasts through your dress. You moaned, giving him access to shove his tongue into your mouth. 

You brought him closer, his clothed crotch came in contact with yours. He let out of throaty groan when your crotches would brush against each other, which caused your underwear to get damp. The room felt as if it was getting hot and steamy but it was just this moment that messed with your senses. You tugged on his thick dark hair, wanting to roll your hips to hear him moan again. You rolled your hips causing you both to moan. He detached his lips from yours. "Fuck." He hissed moving to your neck, attacking the bare and soft flesh. "This is--ah--new." You panted. A hand that was gripping your waist tightly moved your underwear, he began to massage your clothed clitoris. You let out lewd sounds, whimpering at his touch. 

But then the sane you returned, realizing how wrong this situation was. Your boyfriend was trying to fuck you in the bathroom of his parents home. You moved away from his grasp. "Taehyung, this isn't right. Your parents could be right outside." You chastised. Yet all he was chuckle evilly. "Alright, Y/N." He drug out your name, flicking his tongue out sexually. You bit your lip, choosing to not give the wicked deeds. After adjusting your hair, dress, and makeup, you opened the door, exiting the bathroom. Your head was still cloudy from what went down in that bathroom.

Whilst you weren't paying attention, you bumped into something hard. You looked up, lo and behold, it was Taehyung; your boyfriend. Your eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. He was dressed in what he left the apartment this morning, a white button down with a black tie and slacks. He was also wearing his glasses and his hair was styled as usual. _B-b-but he was just in the bathroom with me._ Now that you think of it, he wasn't wearing anything like this. _How could I have been so clueless? Wait then, who felt me up in the bathroom? Holy shit, this means I cheated on my boyfriend._

"Hey, Y/N are you okay?" He asked, holding onto your shoulders. Taehyung was confused as to why you looked so petrified, you looked like you had seen the end of the world. Shivers ran through you, the sound of boots hitting the wood filled your ears; the other guy was coming. Taehyung held you closer, his hold getting tighter.

 

"Hello...Brother." The other man spoke, sin poured from his aura. He tricked you into thinking he was Taehyung. But this was his twin brother, Taejoon. You wanted to pin this one on Taehyung, since he failed to mention that his brother was his twin. You felt like the adulterous acts would have been avoided if you had known. Though, the power Taejoon had over you was strong, you had never encountered someone with such sex appeal. He was a master with seduction and a master with his tongue. 

 

Taehyung and Taejoon were quite the opposite. Taehyung was a collected, professional, and well-mannered young man. While Taejoon was a flirtatious, manipulative, dominate, ill-mannered young man. Taejoon was just as successful as his brother, they were always equal in some ways but Taehyung allowed Taejoon to walk over him for so many years. But _not today_ , Taehyung was not going to let his brother take you from him. 

 

With his arms still protectively wrapped around you, he glared fiercely at his twin. "Come on, our parents are expecting us at the table." He ordered. Taejoon rolled his eyes and walked off. Taehyung looked down at you once his brother wasn't in view. "I'm sorry Y/N. I shouldn't told you about him and his ways." His eyebrows drew together as he apologized. You reached up and stroked the side of his face, "You have nothing to apologize for. I should've known better than that. This is my fault." Genuine was noticeable in your voice. You honestly wished none of that happened between you and Taejoon. Regardless of how pleasurable it was, you still regretted it; you were performing such acts with someone other than your partner. 

 

"What happened anyways?" 

 

You didn't know how to tell him or how to respond; you reminded him of a fish out of water. "I _really_ thought he was you." His face dropped, despite the lack of detail, he knew what you meant. He dropped his head, shaking it slightly. He created distance between you two and stayed silent. "Taehyung..." You went to touch him but his hand caught it first and pulled you towards him, his lips landing on yours. You were confused but you didn't pull away from him. He kissed you sweetly, unlike his twin. Taehyung pulled away, chuckling in a way you never heard; it was similar to Taejoon's creepy laugh. 

"All my life he has gotten everything he wanted. He has stole everything I ever wanted. Not this time, I won't let him--" He suddenly grabbed your ass, causing you to gasp. "--take what's _mine_." He finished, his teeth gritted. You were taken aback at his tone and use of words, also he had never grabbed you like this before; it oddly turned you on. You were still wet from what happened in the bathroom. You internally groaned, recalling the events from minutes ago. Taehyung grabbed your hand and lead you downstairs to the dining room. 

You both entered the room, Taejoon was seated on the right side of the table, his parents on the other side. When they noticed your presence, they got up and smiled. "Ah, you must be the famous Y/N, Taehyung can't stop talking about." His mother gushed, embracing you. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim." You returned the embraced. She pulled away, you were then greeted by his father. "He really won't shut up about you." He joked, causing Taehyung to blush and Taejoon to huff. You took your seat and was dangerously placed in between Taehyung and Taejoon. 

You listened to Mrs. Kim as she told you what she had cooked, the food looked as good as it sounded. Everyone began to eat, you picked up the fork and stabbed at the food. You placed the spoon in your mouth, letting it hit your taste buds. A moan left your mouth, causing alarm from both of the Tae's. "It's really good, Mrs. Kim. You have to teach me how to cook, I'm tired of having to get take-out all the time." The boys gulped in unison and palmed their groins, your moan got them really horny. Their parents and you conversed about yourself, they seemed to really like you and you spoke freely with them as if they were your parents. 

The boys could barely focus on the conversation and their food, the only thing they wanted to devour was you. Taehyung thought about what he would do to you when you both got home; he was going to fuck you like he never did before. All the anger that was boiling inside of him would increase his performance in bed immensely. Taejoon was also thinking about how he would have you, but he was also conspiring. He was planning to find a way to get inside of you and possibly take you away from his 'puny' brother. An idea came to him like the way a light bulb switches on.

His hand crept subtly towards you, no one was paying attention. That sneaky hand of his began to rub your thighs, causing your eyes to widen a fraction. You tried push his hand away but he wouldn't budge. You were stuck, you didn't want to cause a scene. Taehyung's eyes caught his brother's hand trying to probe you. Taejoon looked over to Taehyung and smirked at his dagger-like eyes. "Stop." Taehyung mouthed. "No." Taejoon mouthed back. You were trying to not let Taejoon affect you and give your full attention to their parents.

You closed your legs when you felt Taejoon trying to get to your sacred zone. He smiled, enjoying a challenge. His strength was greater than yours, so he easily pried your legs open. Taehyung clenched his jaw, attempting to remain calm. It all happened so quickly, Taejoon swiftly moved your underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside of you. Out of anger, Taehyung slammed his fists on the table, causing everyone to avert their attention to him. You bit your lip as Taejoon continued fingering you, he wasn't threatened by his brother at all. "I hit my knee, I'm sorry." He covered it up. His parents shook it off and went back to their oblivious world. 

Taehyung was heated, he had never had this much anger coursing through him. He leans in towards you, his lips by your ear. "I'm going to show you that I'm better than him." He declared. His words made the lips between your legs clench around Taejoon's finger. If you weren't flustered enough, you had reached your maximum point. Taehyung took you by surprise and began to rub your clitoris. Accepting the challenge, Taejoon adds another finger, causing you to slip out a moan. Their parents looked at you confused. "The food is really, _really_ good." 

They went back to talking, not knowing you were being fondled by their children. "Boys," their mother got their attention but they didn't stop. "why haven't you touched your food?" She asked. "Sorry mom, I'm not that hungry. I ate before coming here." Your boyfriend gave an excuse. "I'm going to be eating _later_." Said Taejoon, only you and Taehyung knew what he meant. "Are you now?" Taehyung said through gritted teeth. "I am and there's nothing you can do about it." Taejoon retorted. 

 

"Are they really get worked about Taejoon having meal later. I'm not that mad about it." Mrs. Kim whispered to Mr. Kim. "The millennials are weird these days." Mr. Kim shook it off. 

 

Taejoon increased the pace and you couldn't take it anymore. You slapped his hand away, hard enough for him to retreat. You fixed your underwear and dress back into place and stood up. "I have to use the restroom, would you please excuse me." You said properly, before scurrying off upstairs. The twins were dumbfounded at your sudden choices. Once you got upstairs, you had no idea where the bathroom, you were in hours ago, was located. You chose a random room, closing the door behind you. With your palms against the door, you let out a sigh you had been keeping in for the longest.

You turned around, seeing that you were in a bedroom rather than a bathroom. It was one of the twins' bedroom, but you couldn't decipher whose was it. You examined the room to kill time, you were hoping that when you returned, they would behave better or it would be time to leave. Your mind was scrambled with the thoughts of the brothers and what they have done to you. This something that you had never expected to ever happen to you or anyone for a matter of fact; you never heard of a scenario like this. You paced around with you nail between your teeth, trying to make sense of what happened. 

 

"I knew you would chose me." You gasped, turning around. You were in Taejoon's room.

 

"I didn't know this was your room. I'll be on my way now." You tried to exit the room but he blocked it, closing the door behind him. You stepped back to widen the space between him and you but it only resulted in you falling back on his bed; Taejoon stared at you hungrily. Knowing how vulnerable you looked, you scooted up the bed and hugged your legs to your chest. Taejoon scoffs, making his way to the bed. He slowly crawls up on the bed, closer to you, looking at you like you were a meal. He trapped you, putting both of his arms on each side of you, his hands gripping the headboard. Taejoon dipped down to your ear, "I never liked to play cat and mouse, but you, you are an exception." He said huskily under his breath. 

Clouding your mind once again, he began kissing on your jaw then your neck, sucking and biting at your flesh. "T-this is wrong, I have boyfriend, who is your brother." You stuttered. He hums against your skin, "I don't give a  _fuck_." He growled slowly to make sure you understood. 

The door busts open, revealing Taehyung. With unknown strength, you were able to push the man off of you. You got off of the bed and ran into your boyfriend's arms. He was angry, so angry. You can feel it radiating off of his body. "We can go home, we can-" Taehyung closes and locks the door, with one hand on your lower waist. "We'll go home after I show my dear brother and you, that I can fuck you better." He spoke darkly. "But-" Taehyung kisses you aggressively, shoving his tongue in your mouth without asking for permission. You moan into his mouth, liking his newfound possessiveness. Taejoon was still on the floor from when you pushed him. He was bewildered yet infuriated. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw, but you didn't notice his irritation, due to the fact Taehyung had you occupied. 

His hands moved from your waist to your ass, which he squeezed, removing his lips from yours. "Mine." It was directed to his brother. His hands crept back up, this time to your breasts. "Mine." He dove his head into your cleavage, running his tongue from the valley of your breasts to your neck. Then his hands went for your lower region, rubbing the clothed area. "This is also mine." You whimpered at his motions. Taejoon finally got off of floor. "We'll see about that." 

Taejoon grabbed your waist and grinds his clothed cock against your ass. "Ah shit." He swore. He groaned deeply, snatching you away from Taehyung. Taejoon stood before you, dropping to the ground. You furrowed your eyebrows. Taejoon reached up from under your dress and pulls down your underwear. You raised your eyebrows. Taehyung went for your tits, dragging the front of your dress down, stretching it out; exposing your white lace bra. Taehyung licks at your nipple through the lace, causing you to wither. Taejoon then flicked his tongue against your clit once, then ran his tongue down your folds **painfully** slow. You suck in a deep breath, your body agreeing with this. You knew due to how wet you were getting.

Taehyung skillfully unclasps your bra, throwing it God-knows-where, and taking in one of your nipples into his mouth. Taejoon started to frantically flick his tongue at your, now swollen, folds. You didn't know who to focus on. "Ahh." You let out, your body began shaking. You didn't know if you could stand any longer. Taejoon stands up and grinned down at you. Taehyung also stopped, they weren't going to let you cum like this. 

After they quickly and harshly removed your dress, you were pushed onto the bed on your back. You looked back to see Taehyung unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his somewhat tone abdomen. Your face was grabbed and turned to Taejoon. "Get on all fours." 

"What?" You weren't some kind of dog. "Do it. Y/N." He demanded, feeling submissive you oblige. Taejoon started getting undressed like his brother. He unbuckled his pants and out sprung a tent in his briefs. Taehyung's thumb went up and down your wet pussy, making sighs leave your mouth. Then he replaced his thumb with his mouth. You closed your eyes, relishing in the moment. Taejoon grabbed your face again, wanting your attention. His abs were toner than Taehyung's, but that didn't matter. His penis was in your face. Taejoon made eye contact with you then looked down at his cock, and finally back up to you; indicating he wanted you to touch it. 

You wrapped your hand around it, your grip a bit tight; which he liked. You pumped your hands up and down his thick cock, while Taehyung pumped his fingers in and out of you. "You have to keep your moans at a minimum." Taehyung orders, pulling away. You hiss as Taehyung's dick pushes inside of you. You began to moan, as his movements increases pace. "You have to be quiet baby, we wouldn't want our parents to hear, right?" Taejoon sucked his teeth, "I know how to shut her up." Taejoon thrusts his dick deep into your mouth, making you gag. Taehyung pounds you hard, slapping and pulling at your ass from time to time. He rocked his hips against you, pulling out and slamming back in; making Taejoon's cock go deeper, hitting the back of your throat. 

"You're such a good girl, taking my cock like that." Taejoon praised, tugging at your hair. Your moans were muffled and sent vibrations through his penis, making the experience more pleasurable for him. Spit littered the area around your mouth and dripped on the sheets as well as the juices that left you while Taehyung was fucking you. "You're gonna cum baby?" Taehyung breathed out. Your muffled screams said it all. 

Taehyung fucked you harder and faster to help reach your high. You exploded all over his cock, Taejoon face-fucked you faster; he was going to cum soon. Your makeup was well-ruined, your eyes were teary. Taejoon let out a low moan, let out a load in your mouth; which you swallowed. He smirked, his chest heaving. "Good girl." Then Taehyung came after, humming deeply. He cummed inside of you as usual, he didn't like condoms so were always on birth control. He pulled out of you, sighing deeply. You would've thought it was over, but they weren't finished with you. 

Taejoon and Taehyung get into different positions. Taehyung gets under you, Taejoon behind you. "W-what are you doing?" You asked, sitting up. Taejoon pushes you down to Taehyung's chest, who kisses you passionately. You then felt Taejoon's thumb slip into your asshole. "Seems like my brother's sex life is so bland." He chuckles to himself. "You're not a good girl are you?" He asks you rhetorically. "Well you're going to be a good girl and take this cock for me, okay?" 

 

"Mhm." 

 

Both cocks filled both of your holes, leaving you a cursing mess. You couldn't function for a while, you almost forgot your name. "This is such a nice ass." Taejoon comments. "You're taking me well baby girl." He grunts. Taehyung plays with your over-stimulated clit with one hand and uses the other to fondle your breasts. You saw stars and couldn't make a sound. Their cocks pounded into you so hard, tears slipped out of your eyes. "Ah- fuck, Tae- shit." 

"Which Tae?" They ask in sync. "Tae~" You sigh, not able to speak properly. You were beginning to get loud, you wanted to scream. Taejoon pulled you up and wraps his hand around your throat. He squeezed slightly, blinding you for a second. "Quiet, baby girl." They both slowed it down, making it painful for you. "Please..." you cried, more tears slipping out of your eyes. "Please what?" 

You felt onto Taehyung's chest, "Please fuck me into oblivion." And that they did, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. "Oh my God." You said quickly. You couldn't move or speak, you just laid on your boyfriend's chest. Your body began to shake, "I'm c-cumming." Your eyes widened as you felt something trying to come out of you. Taehyung removed his dick, knowing what's to come. You squirted out onto his cock and on the floor. "I'm sorry, I- what was that?" The boys didn't answer and continued fucking you until they reached their highs as well. They eventually pulled out of you. Taejoon smirked at the sight of their cum dripping out of you. 

You were picked up and brought to the bathroom to be cleaned up, but you were barely coherent. You were placed in the bed with both guys on either side of you. "So...Y/N, which one of us fucks your better?" Taejoon asked. "Tae..." You began but ended up passing out due to exhaustion. The brothers both laugh at you. "But I obviously fucked her better." Taejoon said cockily. "Yeah right, she was about to say my name." Taehyung countered.

 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I challenge you to another round." Taejoon claims.

"Bring it."

 


End file.
